


A Thousand Days of Snow

by Fjeril



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Everyday Life, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Uuuh is there anything else than Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: On the day he was born, snow was falling. On the day his life found a meaning, snow was falling harder. On the day he found happiness, only leaves were falling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So so so! I've spent two months and a half on this and it's barely around 17k words, but life has been life and has changed a whole lot during that period.  
> I really really want to thank @Eydol for her patience, her comments and her cheering, you're the best, darling, I love you!  
> I also wanna say hi to Kelly & Kuro (also sorry Kuro for all the teasing)

On the day he was born, snow was falling. So much, actually, that his parents almost failed reaching the hospital in time. It was blocking the way to all the people who were going to celebrate Christmas in their families, and also to the future mothers who were trying to reach the hospital before they gave birth. But his mother made it in time, and at 11:27pm, Yuki was born, a Christmas present to his parents.

* * *

On the day his father left this world, rain was falling. He had sat for hours next to the window, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain. He did so for several weeks before slowly starting to get back to his normal life. He wasn't completely healed - he would never be - but he had decided to step forward. Even if he could feel his heart wanting to break through his chest, he did his best to keep it inside. He was still a teenager, not even in high school yet, but life had already hit him hard in the face. And even though he had erased his tears when he entered the school, he knew it was still written on his face.

* * *

On the day he met Ban, the blizzard had blocked the path to the school for a whole week. It had also blocked his path to the cemetary, and he had had to stay at home. He went back there depressed, with bags under his eyes. He still felt destroyed, and if it wasn't for his mother, he'd have dropped from school and left so he could forget. But his mother was already sad enough for him not to do so. So, he had chosen to try and carry on, and had finally walked to school, hidden behind a scarf and under a warm hat.

To try and feel better, he had decided to follow his mother's advice and join a club. That day, all kind of clubs were exposing their activities in the hall, and while he did enjoy seeing people's enthusiasm for their activities, it wasn't before he met the modern music club that he stopped. A cup of hot coffee in his hands, he couldn't stop looking into the representant's eyes. They were a shade of blueish green he had never seen before, and he felt like he was drowning in that odd colour. Actually, he wouldn't mind drowning in them.

"...Do you need any information about our club?"

The voice he heard took him away from his train of thoughts. It appeared that the voice appeared to the same representant as the eyes, and that it was at least as charming. So, he tried looking for words, and only managed to realize how much his throat hurt from shouting into his own pillow. He winced, apologized with a smile, and took a sip of coffee. Maybe it'd help...?

"...m ...ookin ....r ...ub"

The gorgeous man - with that warm aura, those irresistible blue-green eyes, and that charming smile on his lips - tilted his head.

"Sorry?"

Yuki clicked his tongue, before taking another sip of coffee, and clearing his throat. With a little more voice, he tried and repeated:

"I'm looking for a club. I like music," he took a pause, his muscles were sore, "but what kind of music do you play?"

It had been hard for him to talk, it was the first time he agreed to talk to someone - especially someone from his school - since the incident. He knew people looked at him, for he had long hair, never closed his jacket or put his shirt in his trousers, for his face was more effeminate than he had hoped for, for his mind was never fully there. He knew some girls had left him love letters, but he had thrown them all away. He didn't need that, not right now. Closing his eyes, he still congratulated himself on managing to pronounce a whole sentence. And that had been so hard that he felt tired, now. The person he was talking to seemed to have realised it, and before he understood what was happening, he was sitting on a chair.

"Are you alright? You seemed like you were going to faint..."

He looked at the person talking to him, and once again tried not to drown in his eyes. What were they talking about already? ...Oh, his health, right. He shook his head, and looked at the other student. He seemed very worried about him, and probably wouldn't let him go before he answered.

"I guess I'm still tired," he sighed, resigned.

"Shouldn't you...

\- I don't want to go to the infirmary, please. "

He almost wanted to explain why, but the words died in his mouth. Seemed like his body was against him talking about it for now... _Alright_ , he told himself. _No need to force. Last time, you had an anxiety attack._ He prepared himself to insist on not going there, but before he could say a word, the other boy spoke up:

"It's okay. I should tell you about our club, then."

A comprehensive smile on the lips, the student then explained that, though they were a club, the ultimate goal was to form a band - a coherent one, and if possible, that would last even after graduation. In the end, he introduced himself as Ban, a second year student who planned on doing marketing studies after he finished high-school. Yuki was glad - Ban had managed to change his ideas, and before the end of his senior's speech, found himself slightly smiling.

"I think... I'd like to sign up for your club," he managed to articulate, his coffe can now empty.

The dark-haired boy looked enchanted, and, glee filling his eyes and voice, asked him:

"Do you play any instrument?"

Such enthusiasm made Yuki laugh, and, his head still feeling heavy, he did his best to think about it.

"I play the guitar... Just a little, nothing extraordinary. And... I also sing," he admitted, "though this is not something I can show you right now."

He apologized with a smile, while the other one laughed. Oh, of course it was obvious, but he had felt the need to add it.

"You barely managed to speak, I'm not one to have you force on your throat," he happily explained. "You'll show us when you feel better."

Yuki was glad he had found someone so opened and patient with him. He found the force to smile, and congratulated himself once again: he had been able to have a discussion with someone he barely knew, to talk a little about himself, and even to smile and laugh. That was a lot of effort in one day, his mother would probably be proud of him. Yet, right now, it just suddenly felt like his strength was leaving him, and he almost fell asleep on his chair. Ban prevented him from falling, and he muttered an apology. He wanted to go back home, but that would mean walking all the way, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to do that. He could still go to the infirmary, but the sole thought of the room made him shiver.

So, as soon as he had signed up, he apologized to dark haired student, and decided to find a place to rest.

* * *

On the day they played their first live, the sun was shining brightly. Many people had left the club for various reasons, and it had turned into a band - they couldn't have a club with only two members - playing in the streets. As soon as they had been able to do so, they had started finding jobs so they could afford instruments, and a studio to record their first singles.

The quality wasn't the best, and they knew they needed more advices on their music, but even if it took a year, a lot of courage and perseverance, they ended up managing to play in live houses - no matter how small they were, it was one step forward from their lives in the streets. They were slowly getting some fans, and even if the halls weren't always filled, it was enough for the both of them to be happy, and swear they'd score even higher the next time.

Without realizing it, at Ban's side, Yuki had found the strength to live life to the fullest again.

* * *

On the day they first saw Momo, snow was falling. And that was how Yuki knew something was going to move, in his life. He was frightened, at first, because the last time something had moved in his life, the joyful part was preceded by years of depression, and he feared he'd fall there again - which was something he didn't want, for he only remembered it as a horrible period in his life, one he hoped he was over with.

Yet, that day, nothing happened. At all. He realized the boy was only there to accompany his older sister and her friends, and to carry their bags, apparently. The thought kind of bothered him, especially since he seemed to be very young, probably just a middle-schooler. But as soon as they started playing, the boy seemed completely charmed by their music. The thought made Yuki smile - they didn't have much male fans, and he was happy to have at least one.

"Don't you think he's cute?" Ban asked him after the live.

"The middle-schooler in the first ranks, surrounded by all those girls, you mean?"

The dark-haired guitarist chuckled.

"So you saw him too. I was quite taken aback by how much he seemed to like our songs. He didn't even seem interested in the concert before it began..."

Changing clothes, Yuki couldn't help but remember the stars in the boy's eyes. He found it very cute, and secretely hoped their young fan would come again.

"Yeah, he seemed to be there as an accompanist for those girls, in the first row. But maybe he was already a fan, and...

\- You're asking yourself too much questions," Ban interrupted; and maybe he was right.

So, Yuki replied with an apologetic smile, and packed up his things, before loading everything in the car. When they were both ready to drive home, Yuki had a dreamy smile upon his lips.

* * *

On Bloody Eve, it was snowing, too. A few days prior, Yuki had spend an evening - and a night - with a girl he knew had went out with the main vocal of a rival band, but he had been quite sure she was single, that day. Unfortunately for him, the fist that landed on his face told him otherwise. He tried defending himself, but doing so with a guitar on him was hard. So, the moment the Cap'tain jumped on the stage to defend him and Ban - who was being attacked, too, for no reason in particular - he was very surprised.

So surprised he didn't manage to avoid the punch one of the bandmen was aiming at him. Stepping back under the shock, his head turning towards the pit, he realised the public had left the hall, and the security guards were jumping on the stage to arrest the fighting men. Remembering some moves of the judo lessons he had taken as a child, Yuki avoided another hit, and sent his adversary on the ground. Then, he ran towards Ban and the Cap'tain, making sure the guys attacking them would leave them alone, ready to punch those guys in the face until they ran away.

He was seeing red - for some reason, he couldn't stand the vision of his partner and their biggest fan being hit that way - and even though his anger didn't make him stronger, he managed to knock out some member of the other band, the others picking them up to go away.

As soon as everyone was safe, the security guards, whose job hadn't been as efficient as they had expected it to be, took them to the backstage, and took care of them. They couldn't avoid the scolding, but listened to it without a word.

"I'm sorry," Yuki apologized as soon as they had been alone.

He felt so stupid he didn't dare talking more. He had been careless, and even though he wouldn't have minded fighting against that guy all alone, he didn't appreciate that other people had been involved. So, shaking out of rage, he tried to focus on the drink he had gotten from the staff, and that he was starting spilling everywhere. He jumped when a hand landed on his arm, but calmed down when he realised it was just Ban.

Yuki sighed, and looked away. He really felt bad for what just happened, but didn't really know how to express it. Though, he didn't want the room to stay silent.

"I didn't mean for you guys to get involved in this... Didn't think it'd take such proportions, actually."

One of Ban's hand ruffled his hair, and he lowered his head.

"It's okay. Next time, just be careful with whom you go out with.

\- I will," he smiled, turning towards the younger one.

The Cap'tain was sitting there, silent, his head low. He didn't seem to realise what was happening - or maybe he had been seriously knocked out by one of the other guys. Anyway, Yuki didn't like that he was silent: it was clearly contradictory to his usual behaviour, and he was the one responsible for it. So, he put his cup on the table, and got up. He crouched down before the younger man, and looked at him until the black haired boy lifted his eyes enough to look back.

Once he was sure he had gotten the younger's attention (he got a smile), Yuki decided to talk.

"Hey. Thank you for the help. You were awesome."

The smile grew wider, and Yuki already felt a little better. The younger seemed to scan him for a moment, and raised his head. He looked way too happy for what had just happened, but the musicians had come to the conclusion their number one fan was constantly overwhelmed by positive energy.

"Thanks! You were incredible, too! Like a hero beating the bad guys and teaching them a good lesson!"

How old was he again? Yuki had a nervous laugh, refraining himself from telling his fan that he actually was the bad guy.

"What's your name?"

Proudly, his pink-ish eyes sparkling, the young man looked at him in the eyes, and answered:

"Momo".

_Momo_. He liked the sound of it.

"Like a peach?"

A kind laugh answered him. He was probably mistaken, then?

"Ah, sorry, I get that often. But no, it's the character for <<one hundred>>. "

That was rare, and the coincidence made him smile. So, that was how it was, right? Just the way Ban did with him before, he ruffled the younger's hair.

"Thank you, Momo. Not just for today. For everything."

That wasn't him talking: actually, he had been surprised to hear Ban's voice, too. Especially when he had been so quiet for a moment.

"And do not mind that idiot, the playboy just got what he deserved."

_What the... What had he called him?_ Yuki got up on his legs, and looked at his bandmate. Oh, Ban wanted to fight?

"What did you just..."

But the dark-haired man just put an arm around his shoulders, smiling wildly. He seemed very proud of his own statement, and looked at him with a weird glint in his eyes. Something the silver-haired man had never seen before. He was a bit startled, but when he double-checked, the glint had disappeared, and Ban was turning to their young fan. The young man was smiling widely, apparently already feeling better.

"Haha, I was afraid the two of you were going to fight!"

Yuki smiled, and before they all finally went home - after the security guards checked once again that they were alright, and after the staff had packed everything - Ban, Yuki and Momo exchanged their mail adresses, in case they'd need his help in the future.

* * *

On the day Yuki realised his feelings for Ban, the sky was quite clear. He was just waking up, letting his mind wander between his thoughts, until he realised most of his thoughts were turned towards Ban. He tried thinking about other things, that had nothing to do with Ban. But any and every of them lead him to thinking about his bandmate. School? Ban. His dad? How Ban saved him when he was sulking. Music? His bandmate - Ban. Momo? Ban, who was with him when they had met. Ban's eyes, Ban's smile, Ban's voice, Ban's presence. Just being with him felt perfect.

And right now, he felt so stupid. Because who fell in love with their bandmate, seriously? Especially when that person was the only one who didn't focus on how beautiful your face was, or on how sexy you looked in your scene clothes. Hiding his face, he took a deep breath. Why did he have to fall for the only one who cared for him as something else than a love interest. Ugh...

"I hate myself," he lazily declared, sliding his hands on his face.

He then got up, took a shower (couldn't help thinking about _Ban in the shower_ ; it wasn't the first time, actually, but now he knew why it had that effect on him), and went to the kitchen, to take his breakfast. Fortunately, his mom wasn't in the room - but the TV was on, which meant she was still in the flat - so he wouldn't have to tell her why he looked so down again and improvise an excuse. No matter how open his mother was, there was no way he was telling her he fell in love with the man he spent his days - and nights - with.

That day, going to the music club (it wasn't a club anymore, but they still had access to an empty room where they could rehearse) had turned into the most difficult action of the day. He breathed deeply, once, twice, three times. But before he cut put his hand on the door, it was opened, and a very intrigued Ban was looking at him.

"Why have you been staying behind the door for the last five minutes?"

Very flustered, and probably very red, Yuki only managed to babble part of words. He had no idea how to explain this to his bandmate, and wasn't actually sure it was right to tell him about it right now. Especially when his friend had hinted he had been having a girlfriend for some time, quite recently.

"Oh. You look terrible."

Yuki smiled faintly, and, entering the room, added:

"You've seen me in worse states than that."

As the door closed, he could hear a desperate: "Ah, right" that made him smile, and soon enough the rehearsal started.

And thus, he kept his feelings secret, since he knew he didn't have a chance for now. If he waited, either he'd get one, or his feeling would go away... So, he decided to live on. Concerts emptied his heads from his worries, and at least, he felt alive, as if he had found his dream. He wanted to keep on that way. And he knew that, if he was with Ban, he could go to the end of the world.

One night, after a concert, he went outside to try and get some fresh air, through the back door. He was alone, in the cold of the night, and enjoyed the weather, and the sudden calm. It felt almost surreal, and though he felt relaxed, he knew he could do anything, or go everywhere. So, as soon as he felt completely invigorated, he came back inside, with a detour to the bathroom.

Unexpectedly, though, he could hear two voices he knew. But before he could do a sign to either of them, he finally saw them. Or rather, he saw their bodies, so close to each other. Too close for him to be mistaken. He saw their embrace, their kiss, their smiles. He could guess the words they were telling each other, and he could see the glint he had already met in Ban's eyes. Oh... So _that_ was what it was.

He clenched his fist, and walked fast towards the dressing room, changed as fast as possible, and went waiting for Ban in the car. His mouth was dry, and his eyes seemed to be unable to deliver any tear. That was better, anyway. He was a grown man, after all, and grown men didn't cry, right? Especially for such a thing. It was stupid. He should be happy for them, right? After all, his best friend and his biggest fan seemed to really enjoy each other.

"Sorry for the wait!"

Yuki softly lifted his head when he heard the door closing.

"Oh my. I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed you were feeling so down tonight."

The silver-haired student huffed, and shrugged. _Yeah, of course. You couldn't know, you didn't see it before now._ So, he just shrugged, and hid his eyes.

"It's okay, I'll feel better, eventually."

The silence that followed froze his blood, so much he almost gasped when a hand delicately landed on his shoulder. _The hands he touches Momo with_ , he thought. The hands that touched him in the dream he had had just the night before. His body was too sensitive, and he had to cross his legs to hide it. _Why_...

"Hey... Wanna talk about it?"

The "No" that followed had probably been too categorical, too dry, because Ban's hand immediately left his shoulder, as if he had been burned. Yuki didn't want to know more. He just wanted to go home, and never leave his room. Yeah, once again. It wasn't the same thing, but it felt like the nightmare was back. That once again, life took the only people he trusted away from him. He felt... Betrayed. Lonely. And guilty. Because if he had told Ban his feelings, things could have been different, right? For the whole road, Yuki didn't dare saying a word: if he did, he wouldn't be able to prevent himself from being aggressive, and not only was he supposed not to know about this relationship, but he also didn't want to screw his friend's night. They didn't need to both feel bad, right?

So, he just kept that secret for him, for now. For longer than he ever thought he could. He poured his feeling in his songs, and each concert was both a relief and a torture for him. He didn't feel completely right, but still better than before.

* * *

On the day they were first contacted by that Kujo man, a typhoon was blowing on the capital. But Re:vale had still decided to play. They were more free than before, partly because they weren't linked to their school anymore. And that was why they were looking for a producer, and found one. Unfortunately, this one was very insisting on the fact he'd rather produce Yuki alone, to the point of harrassing them.

After every concert, Yuki would get messages about how good he was and how much that man wanted to produce him as an artist - but alone. At the same time, Ban would get messages about how he should leave the band, and threats if he didn't do so.

Even before it started, the silver-haired singer had noticed his best friend was feeling down - even if the only thing Ban had told him was that it was a heartbreak, Yuki knew his friend didn't need that. Not when it was almost his birthday, not when Ban's birthdays were usually such gloomy days for him.

Thus, after that night's performance, where they knew the producer would be, both Ban and Yuki were determined to tell the man what they thought about his ways to convince them. And even though he was so impressive, even though he had such a dark aura and terrifying aura, they finally managed to tell what they thought to that raven-like crazy man. Both of them had found an unsuspected energy to push the producer back to his place.

And after that event, their lives went back to normal.

* * *

On the day the spotlight fell, a light rain was falling on the livehouse. He hadn't expected any of this. He had been singing his heart out, as did Banri. As always, they had seen Momo in the crowd. The middle place of the first row. As always. And, _as always_ , Yuki had started the concert with a smile and a wink towards him. Everything seemed so usual, the silver-haired man would never have imagined the end of that day.

He didn't understand why he was so suddenly, so brutally pushed on the side of the stage. Or why he heard a loud noise, so close to him. He didn't understand why there was blood spilled on the stage, so close to his face. But he did recognize the mess of black hair he could see. He did recognise the green eyes he could see, just not the their expression.

And suddenly, he was terrified. It was like he was waking up from a nightmare. Suddenly, he could hear the screams of the audience, and the staff trying to calm the poeple down. He heard Momo's voice, next to him, and realized the young man was calling an ambulance. As quickly as possible - he tripped twice - he ran towards Ban, checking him. His friend seemed barely conscious, and his eyes were fixated on the blood spilled on the floor. He seemed completely lost, and he looked like he couldn't remember what he was doing here...

Getting up, Yuki approached him, checking his features - he was surprised Ban was even _alive_ , so when he discovered his friend had nothing more than a horrible wound on his face, he felt so much relief he was shaking even more. Tears fell from his eyes, and he wasn't able to move correctly. His mind was a mess, and when he tried to articulate any word that came to his mind, it ended up souding more like he wanted to puke than anything else. He felt so desperate the only thing he managed to do correctly was to look at the people around him. He wanted to shout, but he couldn't, right? He wasn't supposed to do such a thing in front of an audience. Especially in such a situation. He wanted to take his mic, and tell them to quietly leave the hall, but his legs were so weak he couldn't make it to the mic stand. So, when Momo put a hand on his shoulder, telling him to let him take care of it, he gladly accepted.

So, instead, he tried talking to Ban, to keep him awake until the ambulance was there. He talked about nonsenses, he didn't even know if what he was trying to say was even made of words. He was so shocked, the only thing he wanted was for Ban to stay with him. He feared so much for his friend's life that he was desperate for him to stay awake. Even though he could hear Ban telling him that he didn't need to do so, and that he would be alright, his friend's voice was so distant that Yuki couldn't be sure he was really conscious of his words.

Once the public was evacuated, Momo instantly teleported next to both of them - or at least that was how it felt for Yuki - and applied a handkerchief on the wound. According to both Yuki's blank mind and Momo's face, the wound was very bad. Yuki didn't like that point. Somehow, in his heart, he just _knew_ his life was about to change again. And that felt weird, because for the first time in his life, it wasn't snowing.

It would have been weird, anyway, since it was summer. Yet, Yuki had grown to believe it could snow anytime, because of how his life had turned out. And he could swear it was snowing, the day he met that man again. He knew there was something wrong with him. He knew it from the bottom of his heart.

Yet, when he proposed to pay the request amout requested for Ban's operation, Yuki desperately agreed to his condition. If it was for Ban's life, he was ready to sing alone for the rest of his life, no matter how lonely he'd feel again. His friend was the most important thing in his life.

"No, thank you."

Ban's tone was harsh. He had regained his senses, and seemed angry against Kujo.

"You can't make profit of my accident to blackmail my partner into singing alone. Yuki, do you even realize what it means? Are you sure this is what you want? If it is, then, we'll talk about it later. But for now, I refuse the offer. I'll manage paying for my own fees."

On the raven-haired man's face, a choleric mimic had taken place. And at that very moment, Yuki himself was terrified of that man. He stepped back, and, before Kujo could say another word, Ban continued:

"Don't come back. We don't need you. Find someone else."

Before Yuki could say a word, the man bowed to them, and left the room, with a simple:

"Alright."

And as soon as the door closed, the silence seemed deafening. He didn't dare looking at his friend, and Ban really seemed angry. But, for some reason, the dark-haired musician didn't shout at him.

"Yuki," he calmly began, and that tone was terrifying, "Do you really want to sing by yourself?"

The question let Yuki agape. _Did he really want to sing by himself?_ No. Of course no. He didn't want to be alone anymore. If there was a thing he didn't want, it was to be alone on stage.

"...Of course not," he admitted. "You now I'm bad at being alone."

His friend took a deep breath, and turned towards him.

"Then why were you ready to do so, just for the money?"

His mind went blank again. Ban was right. How could have he dared saying such things...

"I..."

He wanted to break down. He did his best to stay strong, as always, but it was becoming harder and harder.

"I'm sorry... This is...

\- Not what you meant. I know."

Ban smiled, and patted his head.

"Yuki. You can't just accept any suggestion without thinking about the consequences. I know you were only thinking about my health. But honestly, thinking about how you'd do alone on the stage just kills me. I..."

His voice died in his throat, but Yuki was sure there was something else. He wouldn't know what, for now, apparently, and it was okay.

"Anyway. Don't worry about the fee. I'll take care of it."

And the charming smile that accompanied that affirmation just made him melt. Alright. He'd calm down on that point. So, he smiled in return, and stayed with his friend for a while. He came to visit every day after his job, hoping to soon be able to sing on the same stage as his friend again.

* * *

On the day Ban left, it felt like snow was falling. The weather wasn't that chaotic, but in his mind, everything was blank. He hadn't had news about him since he had woken up, and, bothered by his unusual lack of response, Yuki had gone to the studio. There, nothing seemed to have changed. Everything was there. Actually, there was one more thing that was there - a paper note, on the table. His heart started beating faster, fearing for what he was going to read.

So, Yuki took a deep breath, and read the note.

"Never stop singing!"

It was signed by Ban, and, Yuki looked on the other side, and all around him, the only unusual thing that was there. He couldn't believe it. It was a joke, right? A very bad one... He couldn't have been left out... Right?! If there was someone that couldn't leave him, it was, for sure, Ban, right?

He fell on his knees, trying to process the thought of his being alone. Forever...? Everything seemed dark, in his mind. It felt like he couldn't go on anymore. Like he couldn't move at all. Like he wouldn't be able to move for the rest of his life. It wasn't possible, right? It felt like his heart was going to explode.

_I've lost everything,_ he couldn't help but tell himself.

Every thing that pushed him forward. Every person that made him smile through his despair. He had lost them all. He wanted to laugh, it was so ridiculous... So disgusting. He laughed, and cried at the same time, and it felt like his heart was trying to bump out of his chest, as if is whole body wanted to reject itself. He wanted to die, right now. No matter the pain. He couldn't care less about the pain, actually. The one he was feeling in his heart was far worse.

He felt betrayed.

Destroyed.

Nauseous.

He wanted to rip his own heart, at that moment. As if it would have changed something...

It took him some time to be able to walk on his legs again, and go home. To stop feeling completely unable to move, or talk, or eat. It took him a whole week before he finally accepted to update the band's website with the news. He had managed contacting Momo, and Momo desperate response made him fall even deeper. The cheerful, always happy former soccer team cap'tain had showed him a face Yuki had never wanted to see.

If there was one thing that didn't suit Momo, it was sadness, and pain. So, instead of trying and get better, Yuki first focused on Momo's well-being. The thing was, Momo was way, way stronger than him, and was the first to get up.

* * *

On the day Momo suggested him he'd be the one by his sides until he found Banri, the autumn rain was strongly falling on the         windows of the coffee shop they were in. Yuki was unsure of what to think about it. For sure, Ban had told him not to stop singing, but he didn't really feel like singing again, not right now.

To be honest, he had almost lost his voice, again. He had been staying hidden in his flat for most of the time, and Momo had to come get him. To be exact, the younger had had to force the door, grab Yuki, wash him, grab clothes, force him to put them on, and dragged him until that place.

He wouldn't admit that he needed it, but at least he didn't hide that he loved the coffee. Actually, he kept it in his hands for the longest of times, while thinking about Momo's words. To be honest, it _was_ quite appealing, but...

"I don't think I've got the strength to do it right now."

 Apparently surprised, Momo unexpectedly burst out of laughter, as if the was the most hilarious thing ever. Yuki felt jaded. Why would one laugh so much at this? It was almost irritating, actually.

"Why are you laughing?"

It took some time for the younger to retrieve his breath, so the singer sipped his coffee, during that time. As soon as Momo calmed down, with the softest of smiles, he explained:

"Do you think I don't know that? Of course you're not ready yet. You can barely talk, so I don't think you could sing. Take your time to think about it, and tell me when you take your decision, be it positive or negative."

The attention was nice, and though Yuki still felt terrible, he managed curling his lips upwards - in his head, he was smiling, even though that probably didn't look like a smile at all. Momo was adorable.

"The last news I got from Ban was when he was freshly out of the hospital, and he told me something I already knew: you need to keep singing. So, that's my way of helping you."

Somehow, Yuki felt something move inside of his heart. Momo probably had found what he needed. What he was looking for. For some reason, he managed to smile, and drank what was left of his coffee. He didn't want to agree on something without thinking about it first, but he felt glad about Momo's proposition.

"Thank you. I'll think about it. I'll tell you when I take my decision."

The largest of smiles answered him.

"I know you'll do."

After that day, though, Yuki mostly stayed enclosed in his flat. He tried finding new jobs, but systematicaly failed at keeping them. He also tried making music, and unfortunately didn't manage to make something correct. Every night, for hours, he watched the ceiling, asking Ban for advices. Of course, his friend not being dead - at least he hoped so -  and not being on the ceiling, he never answered him. But these little talks helped Yuki think, and thinking, he did a lot. As his fingers tapped on the blanket, as he thought about his songs' lyrics again and again, as he changed it - turning them into calls to Ban, using them to canalize his feeling, to tell things he considered important to the people he knew - something strange had started to happen. Because the other voice he heard, the one that used to be Ban's, suddenly turned into another voice.

As nights went on, Ban's voice slowly turned into Momo's. And as Momo's voice seemed to be louder in his mind, his energy started going up. He stop lazying around. Started getting up earlier. Trained his voice longer. And, after a long, very long time, he understood what was missing. And thus, he called Momo's number.

The startings weren't as smooth as he had expected. His spirits were probably a little too high up, and, at the beginning, Momo clearly had difficulties following. But the man was an enthusiastic one. A very, very determined one. And soon enough, the halls started to fill up again. Momo brought something new to Re:vale, something that wasn't there before, even when Ban was with him. And, one night, during their latest song, Yuki took his decision: he'd fight for Ban, with Momo. Because every time he looked at his singing partner, his eyes were filled with stars.

* * *

On the day Yuki realized he had fallen in love with Momo, well, it was the middle of the night, and the stars were shining brightly. It was a perfect representation of what he thought about the younger one, and he surprised himself, fondly watching them. He hadn't expected, in the stars he was watching, to see Momo's face. It was ridiculous, really, when his bandmate was sleeping in their hotel room. Actually, it would have been cleverer to stay in the room if he wanted to watch Momo's face. But, actually, he needed some fresh air, some space.

Staying in the same room as that man all day long took a lot of his energy, especially when he found himself unable to avert his eyes from the younger. So, he had felt like he needed to breathe, and, contrarily to all of his habits (drinking wine in his room, all alone), he had left for a walk.

It had been two years. Two years of Momo. Two years of waking up to his bright smile, two years of singing next to him, two years of meeting a new public. Thanks to Momo, Re:vale had even found a production - an honest one, this time, and they had met their manager. Another habit of Momo was to give nicknames to everyone - even Yuki, though he wasn't sure if "darling" was a nickname, or just a way to make his heart go crazy - and Okabe Rintou had soon found himself being called Okarin. Even by Yuki, who had adopted the name after he heard Momo use it.

Two years of finally feeling good again.

Two years of looking for Ban, too, unsuccessfuly. That, also, was why he needed to breathe. He had been looking for his former partner for months and months, and though he called every single person that could help him, for now, the results were nowhere to be found. Sometime, he just wanted to give up, but having his partner by his sides made him change his mind. He had promised him. And he had promised himself. He needed to be sure Ban was alright. Until the day he'd find his former partner, he wouldn't allow himself to fully rest.

"Yuki, stop worrying and go to bed," the younger's sleepy voice would tell him if he knew, (and that tired, hoarse voice was tempting), "turning around in the room won't make him come back. He's a human, you know, and humans sleep at night."

Just thinking about this voice made him smile, and Yuki felt like he couldn't stay in place. He was bad, very bad with cute things, his mind tendend to just stop working when that happened. And the problem was, Momo was very cute, most of the time. So, he walked through the town, his long hair hidden under a cap, a pair of fake glasses on his eyes, wearing clothes anyone his age would wear, trying not to think about his partner.

That was a very hard thing to do, because Momo had always been everywhere in his life from the moment he had first seen him, seven years before, at that live. Sometimes, it felt overwhelming, but it also gave him power whenever he lacked it. And since the former soccer team captain had promised him to support him, he had to do his best to work in order to find Ban.

Sitting on the riverbank, away from the crowd that was in the center of the town, Yuki thought about how they should do. Of course he was trying to contact people, but most of the time, these were failures. There was another solution, though, and he knew he could only get there with Momo.

He needed Re:vale to become top idols. That way, Ban would definitely be able to see them, right? And maybe, just maybe, he'd get a chance to find him.

"Ah, if only it was possible..."

Looking at the other side of the riverbank, he smiled, until... _Wait, this silhouette, could it be..._ He stood up, but the person turned towards him, before walking away. He wanted to run, to find them. It could be him... Before he could even realize what was happening, his body had reacted, and he was running as fast as possible towards the next bridge just to find the man. But before he could reach it, the other one had turned in one of the streets, and he couldn't see him anymore. So, helpless, Yuki looked at the last place he had last seen the silhouette, trying to catch his breath. He felt so frustrated! He was almost there! He had almost reached his goal, and yet!

His phone rang, and he took some time before answering. He hadn't completely caught his breath when, on the other side, Momo's hoarse voice asked him:

"Yuki~? Where are you? It's 2am already, the room feels empty without you..."

Suddenly, he felt like crying. He didn't know what he was doing with his life anymore. He wanted to apologize to Momo, to Ban. To his father. To himself.

"Momo... I'm sorry. I'll get a cab and come back to the hotel as fast as possible."

The silence on the line frightened him for a second.

"Darling, are you okay?"

_Not when you talk like that,_ he almost answered, but he was too flustered to make a coherent sentence.

"I... Don't worry."

Momo seemed unusually calm, and that felt weird. Was something happening? What if he was in danger? What if... _Oh no... What if this man has found him?_

"Mh. Darling?

\- Yeah?

\- I love you. Take care on the way."

_Crap. Crap crap crap._

His heart was beating so fast he needed to stay still and wait until it stopped racing. He didn't know what to answer to that, _what do I usually tell him in times like this?_

"...Mh. Will do.

\- Good.

\- ...Momo?"

He wasn't sure it was right to do that now, especially when the other wouldn't understand it the right way.

"Yeah?"

But now it was too late, he _had_ to-

"I love you too."

Silence on the other side. _Crap. I did a mistake, right? I definitely shouldn't have done that..._

"That was cute," the younger one finally chuckled. "Sorry, I had to register that in my head. Anyway, I'm waiting for you. See you later, darling~!"

Before he could answer, the call was hung up, and he found himself looking at the screen, in a state of incomprehension and happiness. So, as soon as he managed moving again, he cheerfuly hummed a song, going back to the hotel. He couldn't wait to be at Momo's sides again. He tried not to make too much noise, in case his bandmate had fallen asleep; he didn't expect him to be up, on the desk chair, a cup of tea - no, two - next to him. He seemed concentrated, and probably hadn't seen him yet. So, calmly, Yuki closed the door, and walked into the room. He took off his shoes and hat, and sat next to Momo. He wanted to embrace him, but doing that would probably provoke his own death from embarassment.

"Momo."

The said singer jumped on his seat, and turned towards his friend. He looked both so happy, and so tired that Yuki has to refrain from telling him to go and sleep.

"Darling~! Welcome home!"

Yuki smiled, and ruffled his partner's hair.

"Were you waiting for me? You look exhausted."

A happy hum answered him, and Yuki finally saw the notebook on the desk.

"I was, but I also was thinking about lyrics for our new song," the younger answered. "Wanna take a look?"

Yuki nodded in agreement, and looked at his friend. He seemed so pale, and he had bags as large as the desk under his eyes. Taking his temperature, Yuki added:

"But while I'm reading, you're going to bed.

\- Not fair! What about you?"

Momo was just like that, huh? Somehow, he seemed to have an inexhaustible amount of energy - even though his face was saying the opposite, and that he really seemed like he was about to collapse. _Momo just doesn't know when to stop, does he..._

"I'm going just after reading," he assured.

"Promise?

\- Promise."

A big smile answered him, and Momo disappeared under his bedsheets. Somehow, he understood his behaviour, since he usually was the one who stayed inside, and couldn't sleep until Momo was back home. So, he sat on the chair, and read the lyrics. Some parts seemed to cause problems to his partner, so Yuki took a different colored pen, and thought about the lyrics that didn't seem right.

It took him a good part of the night, and he regularly watched over his dear friend, until tiredness finally took over. The lyrics weren't complete yet, but he'd show them to Momo in the morning. For now, he needed to go to bed...

When he woke up, the sun had barely started shining, but something felt weird. It was as if there was an unusual weight against him. Almost _around_ him actually. Something (someone?) cuddly and fluffy, nice and warm. Something or someone that smell of peach.

_Oh..._

When he lowered his gaze, what he found in his arms was a peacefully sleeping Momo, a smile on his face, and - _fuck, he's too cute, I can't handle this, what should I do?_

It wasn't the first time Momo sneaked in his bed, but the younger usually stayed back to back with him. For the first time, he had placed himself in Yuki's arms, and, honestly, he hoped Momo couldn't his heart beat. It was already too loud for him, si if his partner heard it... _I would die_ , he told himself, trying to remain as calm as possibe and control his breathing. He was bad with cute things, and Momo had always been too cute for his heart.

_What should I do..._

He couldn't take the risk to wake him up, since Momo was sound asleep, or to move, since his arms was heavily requisited as a pillow by the younger's head.

_What should I do?!_

He felt panicked, but his partner moved a little closer to him, a very content smile on his face. Yuki couldn't help but sigh, and smile. Momo just loved him that much, huh? He was lucky, then. Trying to overcome his usual attitude, he placed his free hand in the black and white hair. He'd just sleep a little more.

Telling Momo his feelings was harder than he thought. Even though he had managed to pronounce the words "I love you too" more than once, now, being the first to say them was still rather hard. So having to explain that not only he thought them every second of every minute of ever hour of every day of every week, but also that what he meant wasn't just "I love you" but actually "I accidentally fell deeply in love with you and if I don't tell you I'm gonna turn crazy" felt like facing the highest wall he had ever seen. But he had to do it, right? 

_What words should I use?_ After all, if he sang, it was because he was bad with talking, because if his words weren't in the form of a song, he didn't know how to use them. Rhyming metaphores had nothing to do with talking in the real world, and he didn't want to give Momo rhyming metaphores. Because Momo would be able to just think they would be a song, and not understand his feelings. Because that was just how Momo was...

While he was lost in his thoughts - he was trying to remember the speech he had elaborated in order to declare his feeling, after he had spent the whole night writing and correcting it, and learning it by heart; he felt exhausted and could even _feel_ the bags under his eyes - Momo appeared right in front of him, looking unusually happy.

"So, you had something to tell me, didn't you?"

Blank. Well. Probably, yes. He _did_ have something to tell him. He _did_ spend the all night learning it by heart. He was positive about that.

...What were the words he was supposed to use, already?

"I," he felt stupid for forgetting, "love, uh, peaches?"

Momo's expression told him he had made a mistake somewhere. This was _not_ how Momo was supposed to react to a love confession, was it?

"Yuki... Do you mean you love momorin, too? Because we can share, it's okay! I'd be happy to..."

_Oh come on, Momo, seriously..._ _And come on, myself, how could you pronounce the wrong word? Okay, let's try again._

"I meant..." Okay, he needed to breathe. "I meant I love Momo. Not peaches, I don't hate them but that wasn't the point. I love Momo. I love you."

Apparently, incomprehension was strong with his partner, because he didn't really reacted, except by tilting his head. He looked like a cute little puppy, and Yuki had to take on himself not to hide.

"I know? You tell me everyday, and...

\- No, no." Was he doing it on purpose? "I mean, yes, I tell you <<I love you>> everyday but. This time, the meaning is different."

He took the time to choose his words - after all, even if he had forgotten his speech, he could try and tell him anyway, right?

"Different?" The younger sat, facing him, legs crossed, his stature looking like a prince's. "Tell me more."

Sitting on the sofa that faced him, Yuki felt extremely nervous, more than he ever remembered ever feeling. Even worse than the day he had to talk to Ban while he was depressed, even worse than the embarrassment of discovering his two friends' relation by accident. Looking at his own hands, the silver haired singer tried to find a way to express his true feelings - and it was an exercise he wasn't used to.

"What I mean is... Momo, I want to kiss you, to take you in my arms, to see you next to me in the morning, to be able to see your smile when I wake up; I want to make love to you and cherish you, cover you with hugs, kisses, presents, to spoil you as much as you need to be happy, because..."

He sighed, having said all of this at a time had stolen all his breath.

"Because whenever you're with me, I feel happy, and good, and spoiled. When you're there I want to smile, and I feel like I can breathe, and be myself. It feels like you became my oxygen. And whatever will be your answer is fine with me. As long as you can be happy."

Face to him, Momo stayed silent, his face looking like he had just seen a ghost. Well, thinking about it, it sounded weird to him, too, but that was exactly what had been happening in his heart these latest days, even though he could hardly believe it. Momo's mouth opened, closed again, opened once again, and though his voice managed to produce a sound, he still seemed agape. So, Yuki waited, preparing for rejection. After all, he had fallen in love with men only twice in his life, and last time, he didn't even have a chance to declare his feelings. Managing to getting to this step was enough of an improvement, for him.

"... Are you serious?"

There it came.

"Yuki... Do you even realize what you just told me?"

He took a deep breath, and nodded.

"I do. I realize it probably seems creepy, or weird, and as I said, I'll manage with any decision you take. Even if it is for me to never approach you ag-"

He couldn't finish his sentence that Momo's arms were around his shoulders, and in the crook of his neck, he could feel his breath, and his... Tears?! What? What was happening?! Yuki placed his arms around his partner's body, trying to help him calm down.

"Momo?! Momo, are you alright?"

A nod answered him, but the younger's voice seemed to be a real mess, and all he could blurt out were weird sounds. So, they stayed like that, Yuki patiently waiting for his dear partner to feel a little better. Tears stained his shirt, but right now, it didn't matter at all. The only thing that mattered was Momo. It took several minutes, maybe half an hour before the hiccups and sobs finally stopped.

Yuki felt devastated. He hadn't thought his words would have such an impact on the person he held the dearest. Culpability overwhelmed him, but he tried to shut it up. It wasn't the time to think about it.

"How do you feel?" he quietly asked, a hand caressing the younger's hair.

"Yuki," the answer was. "Never have I felt better," his breath was erratic, but he sounded honest. "You can't even imagine for how long I have been wanting to tell you the same. But, Yuki, it was too much for my head, so I," it felt like saying those words was like lifting a heavy weight from Momo's heart, "I only managed to pack it up in <<I love you>>, but it felt like it wasn't enough, and, and... Yuki, I love you..."

Yuki gulped, and looked at his partner. His words seemed almost desperate, and fighting his bad habit of needing to stay cool in any situation, Yuki cupped his partner's face in his hands, and kissed him. It felt like his heart was dancing, as if it had just been freed from chains he hadn't realized were there.

And when the kiss broke, the smile on Momo's face was as bright as the sun, and Yuki couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

On the day Momo lost his voice, there was a storm. The last three years had passed like a dream, but lately, Momo seemed to be feeling particularly down, and Yuki couldn't find the reason. Until that day, in the middle of a concert, while singing Silver Sky, Momo's voice broke. In order to cover for him, Yuki lead the song to its end. But immediately after, he told the staff about the problem, and asked for a pause. They were supposed to come back on stage for almost one hour, but in the event Momo couldn't sing...

He didn't want to think about it, actually. As soon as they were alone in their lodge, Okarin doing his best to manage with the staff, Yuki let his partner breathe. He prepared tea and a glass of water, and left them on the table. After that, he just sat next to his boyfriend.

"Momo, how are you feeling?"

The younger took a deep breath, and Yuki really hoped he was able to try and talk even just a little.

"I'm so frustrated."

Momo was in tears, and tried, again, and again, to sing his part of the song, in vain. And each time he failed, the tears doubled. The silver-haired man finally took him in his arms, shushing him.

"Don't force yourself, Momo."

Against his body, the younger one was shaking, trying to pronounce the words that hadn't left his throat, but once again, to no avail.

"What if I can never sing anymore," he panicked, between two hiccups. "What are we going to become? What will Re:vale become?"

Gently caressing his hair, Yuki tried to remain as calm as possible. His partner already was panicked, and didn't need for his other half to show him he didn't know what to do either.

"You will sing again," he reassured. "No matter what. Our voices are made to sing together, remember? But even if it takes time, you'll be able to sing again. I can feel it."

Slowly, the sobs and hiccups stopped, and, against his heart, Momo placed his ear. Yuki knew his boyfriend liked to do that to lull himself when he didn't feel good. Momo had explained that he loved Yuki's heartbeat's sound, and that it had a particular, calming rhythm, as if anxiety was something that couldn't reach the silver haired man. Unfortunately, that wasn't true, but so far, he had managed not letting the man he held the dearest know about it.

Silence had fallen in the room, but it was alright. Both of them appreciated staying together without a word, sometimes, and Momo seemed very busy listening to Yuki's heartbeat. So, a hand in his boyfriend's hair, Yuki had closed his eyes, and forgot all about what was happenning around them. The concert was far away, and he managed not even hearing the conversations in the corridors either.

It took Momo half an hour to finally move, and look at him in the eyes. He looks tired, but more peaceful than before. Yuki couldn't help but kiss him, and, fortunately, not only did the dark-haired man answer, but he also got a smile.

"Let's just go home," he finally said. "I don't think I can sing anymore for today."

Yuki nodded, and after both of them were changed, Yuki looked for Okarin - the poor man was running all around the hall, and giving phonecalls all the times. The silver-haired singer bit his lips when he realized that was what himself was looking like, lately, but shook that thought away and placed a hand on his manager's shoulder.

"Ah, Yuki! ...Oh, you're already changed?"

The singer apologized, before explaining:

"I'm sorry, we should have told you before changing. But Momo cannot sing anymore for today, and I am not singing without him. Plus, we can't make the audience wait for that long, right? Lots of people may have already gone home. Let's just call it a night and go home."

The young manager looked desperate, and let his arms fell on his sides. And that day, Yuki heard the longest sigh of his life. He couldn't help but feel sorry, and grit his teeth.

"I'm-

\- No, no, don't be sorry, please. You're right, we're not going anywhere if we keep on for tonight. Did you get any news...?"

Yuki closed his eyes, and, sighing, shook his head.

"None. And for once, it's better like that. Momo doesn't need this tonight."

The manager nodded, and sighed again. He probably felt desperate, and Yuki could understand it well. He couldn't help but think about what would happen if Momo never managed to sing again, and that would be terrible... Clutching his fist, he apologized again to Okarin, and went back to the lodge. Momo was patiently waiting for him, a small smile on his lips - but Yuki knew it wasn't the usual Momo he had with him. The cheerful smile was tainted with sadness and frustration, that would not go away easily. Once again, Yuki took him in his arms, and lead him to his car, so they coud just go home.

_I really hope this is not gonna last..._

Unfortunately, the situation was gonna last, and longer than he had expected. So, between two calls, Yuki tried and made Momo sing. He could talk, and that was both a good and a bad point, but singing was another story... He managed to get some sounds out of one or two songs, but most of them either didn't produce a song or sounded false. And, one day, Momo managed to sing almost an entire line. But just before it went to the next one, his phone rang. He apologized, and answered it. As soon as the other person's voice could be heard, Momo's singing one turned into a real disaster.

Yuki ticked, but kept his conversation going. He had promised Momo, right? And he'd keep this promise. But, as soon as he had noted the important informations - which was that nobody with his former partner's name had left the country in the last year - he turned towards his boyfriend.

"Momo," he calmly started. "Would it be possible that," _oh come on, don't tell me that's the matter_ , "this has something to do with Ban?"

He hadn't finished his sentence that the dark-haired singer gulped, and seemed to block himself. For the first time, Yuki could see his partner shake with anxiety, and it was terrifying. The younger's face immediately covered in tears, and Yuki did his best to help Momo calm down. But soon, the dark-haired man became a stom, shaking, crying, shouting with all his strength. _I knew it. I didn't want to admit it but I knew it. Fuck. Why can't I even make a single person happy? Why can't I do anything without ruining it?_

While he mentally punched himself in the face, once again, he had to face Momo's anxiety. And somehow, he couldn't help but think that it was something he was going to get used to. So, while waiting for his boyfriend to calm down, Yuki hummed some lullabies, trying to comfort him the best way he could. It took some time, but the method worked, and soon enough, they found themselves in the sofa, Momo's ear against Yuki's heart.

"I'm terrified," the younger managed to confess. "Because we're gonna celebrate our five years together."

At first, the silver-haired man couldn't see where the problem was. Until...

"I hope you find him."

_The deal was five years together to find Ban. And then..._ Yuki got tense. He knew that was supposed to be the deal, and he'd respect that, but to be honest... He didn't really want to sing with Ban again anymore. Because if his former partner had left without a word after his injury, and was so hard to find, then maybe, just maybe, it could mean he had gone on with his life. Maybe, just maybe, he was safe, and happy, and... _I just want to be sure he's alright. I don't want to let Momo go. I don't want him to leave me alone, too, if I don't find Ban..._

Trying not to cry too, Yuki hugged his beloved a little tighter, afraid that he'd go away before he could say a word, _just like Ban did_.

"I love you, Momo," he muttered, now fearing the few weeks that separated them for Re:vale's five years anniversary.

Unfortunately, he was right to fear them. Because every day, between two of his dozens of calls, he tried helping Momo sing, and every night, he heard him cry in the bathroom. His hand and forehead on the door, he refrained from crying himself, trying to look for something to do. If only he had the solution... If only Ban could appear. That night, he scratched the door, and walked away. His phone had been vibrating in his hand for the last ten minutes, and he had to answer.

Between Okarin, the contacts for the small jobs, the persons he had been contacting to try and find Ban before it was too late, and all the staff he had to apologize to, Yuki spent so much time on the phone that the little time he wasn't, he devoted it to Momo. And though the younger did his best to stay the usual cheerful singer, the tone of his voice was different, a kind of different only people who knew him very well could detect - which made it Okarin and him, and _Ban if he had been here._

But if Ban had been there, none of this would have happened, right? His head was spinning with all these questions, and when he finally answered the ringing phone, he wasn't really ready to talk about difficult things, but he had already skipped too much of his responsibilities. Also, the sooner he'd find Ban, the sooner Momo's suffering would end, right? That was what he believed. And he would do his best in order to make it.

And thus, every time they met their junior, he tried to keep his head high, hiding his despair and fears under his make-up, doing his best with Momo to look like nothing was happening, when every night his boyfriend cried himself to sleep in his arms, holding him as tightly as he could; when himself waited for Momo to fall deeply asleep so he could finally cry in his turn.

Unfortunately, most of the time their juniors were there, he was on the phone, knowing that every day was getting him closer from Ban - and the anniversary. Whenever he got to talk with other artists, Yuki felt like his masks was going to fall, and was on the verge of crying. So, if he had no call going on, he preferred either staying enclosed in his dressing room with Momo, or checking the installations with the staff.

And each day that passed was a day closer to their anniversary live - which also was, in fact, the grand re-opening of the Zero Arena, the largest concert hall of the country. And if Momo couldn't sing on that night...

_I shouldn't be thinking about that,_ he told himself. _He will be able to sing that day... He can do it. Momo is strong._

At least, that was what he wanted to believe in. He clenched his fist, gulped, and breathed. He knew their juniors were preparing the part they were secretly going to play in that important live, and tried to understand.

Did Momo not realize? Why couldn't he see the place he had, standing in front of these thousands of people that loved him just the way he was? Couldn't he see how people were happy when he slipped his real feelings in their conversations and Yuki had to play along so the fans would think their love was a comedy routine? Couldn't he see how many people he made smile, just by appearing on a screen? Yuki was desperate. Between that and his vain researches...

One night, since Momo was having a photoshooting by himself, the long-haired singer took his car, and drove to the mountain. It was a place Ban had showed him after they left high-school, where they used to stay together. It was the place they told each other about thir lives, years before. That was where he had told Ban about how lonely he had always felt, and the place where his friend had told him he'd never have to feel lonely again.

Once there, he left his car, sat on a rock. From that place, he had a view on the town. It felt like he could see all of the past, present and future at the same time. And the future he saw... He sighed. He didn't see any future without Momo. He knew what his boyfriend meant about the five years anniversary, but Yuki just wanted to try and show him he had no reason to let him go.

Oh, of course, at first, he had considered this Re:vale as temporary, the time he'd find Ban so they could sing together again. But time had passed, and Momo's voice sounded just so perfect with his, and they were feeling so good, just the two of them together. He kept wanting to find his old friend, but the reasons had changed. He just wanted t be sure he was fine. Heck, he just wanted to get sure Ban was _alive_. And, if, before the anniversary, he could just have the man telling him  <<I'm fine>> by himself, then life could go on, with him and Momo on stage, together, as they'd been doing these last years.

But, as the date was approaching - there was only one week left before the long-awaited day - the worst were the rumours around them. Oh, he had heard them all. Some crazy guy had found out they were doing a cover of one of Zero's song, and was degrading the surroundings. They even almost got attacked, once, but fortunately managed to escape. Whoever that was even managed to spread rumours about their newest juniors, and it was infuriating. Whoever was hiding in that costume was mentally ill... And he was ready to fight him with all the cards he had.

Momo had tried, once or twice, to ask him whether they should give up the idea of the cover, but it was out of the question. Why would they give up to some ill stranger? Why now? Oh, somehow, Yuki had the feeling the guy knew about Momo's voice problem, and was trying to make him leave.

Looking at the town, the singer stood up from his rock. He approached the border of the cliff, looked at the town, and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not giving up yet," he said, before sitting on the ground.

Oh, he wasn't gibing up, but that didn't prevent him from letting tears fall. He needed to get rid of everything that was in his mind. He needed to let it all go so he could go on with the last week before the concert. And when it would be done, then... Then they'd see how it would go on. But for now, he was just frigthened by all that was happening, by how he didn't manage to keep his promise, by how he didn't want that day to approach.

Because, even if he did his best to support Momo, to help him sing - some of the songs were going out well, but the latest two didn't want to leave his throat - he still hadn't find Ban, and he still didn't manage to tell him the place his partner took in his heart. Oh, their junior had tried helping him express his feelings, but he was so bad at it that it wasn't sufficient.

_I need help_ , he couldn't help but think, _no, I need a miracle..._

And so he cried, for hours and hours, long after the night had fallen, shaking, sobbing, sniffing. It wasn't before his phone vibrated that he moved. Taking a look at the message, he breathed deeply, and stood on his shaking legs. He needed to be strong. For Momo.

_"Can you come get me? I don't think I can walk home,"_ the message read.

* * *

On the day of their Anniversary Live, the weather was warm, and the sky was clear. Yuki wasn't superstitious, but he had noted, over time, that when the sky was clear, good things tended to happen. Somehow, he really hoped his miracle would come, because the situation was so desperate he wasn't sure he could handle it. Even though Momo and him had arrived as early as possible so they could accomodate to the stage and hall, so they also could find a solution, so Yuki could reassure his boyfriend...

But to no avail. Momo was still unable to sing, and none of his words were of any use. He did his best to stay strong for as long as the dark-haired man was trying to sing, until Momo was called for something else and he could get some rest - and he needed that, even if it only made him realize he was on the verge of loosing his singing partner. _Again... Why? Was that asshole right? Should I really..._ He took three seconds too imagine his life as a single artist, and not even one to throw that idea away. Not only wasn't he psychologically able to do that, but moreover... _This is not what I want. This is not my dream. But what if it is Momo's..._

Right now, he hated and disgusted himself so much he was about to throw up - until his junior entered the room. Something was very suspicious in his behaviour, and Yuki couldn't help but notice him take Momo's pet bottle. What was he...

"Are you puting poison in Momo's pet bottle...?"

If he was, there was no way for Yuki to let him continue. And so he fought, against his junior, to have him spit the truth and try to get the bottle back. But his opponent was malicious, _too malicious_ , and he ended up being the one desperately shouting his real feelings. The one he had always thought were obvious. The ones he had never dared telling Momo.

How much he loved his partner's voice, how he thought that even _Zero himself_ couldn't reach his level.

How much he needed Momo in his life, and on the stage, to go on.

He almost was in tears, and felt flustered when he finally managed to release his junior. Momo had already thrown himself in his arms, and it felt like he was in another world. What was it all about? But, and the poison in his partner's bottle?

"Ugh, were you seriously thinking I'd ever put anything in anyone's pet bottle?"

_No, but,... It looked so realistic..._ What the hell was happening...? Suddenly, Yuki's eyes opened wide: was it the miracle he had hoped for? Slowly, but surely, he managed to hug his partner, trying to understand what was happening to him. Clear weather days were good days, huh? Mh. Maybe they were.

"Banri-san, please enter!"

His energetic junior's words surprised him. He wasn't serious, right?

_Could he really have...?_

"Banri...?"

It was a dream, right? _My heart is racing..._ That man in front of him, he was still so beautiful. _So beautiful I feel like I did when I was seventeen._ So different, and yet still the same. _We both grew up, after all_. His beautiful blue-green eyes peeking behind his now long hair. _It even looks like the accident never happened._ That expression on his face, always smiling, even in the worst hardships. _Fuck, was he ever that gorgeous when he looked happy?_

And there he was, scolding him, the same way he did when Yuki had been too irresponsible, as a teen, when he was late for concerts or sleeping through his working hours. When he didn't even care about putting make up on, or when he was smoking on stage. And even though he was being scolded, that voice sounded like the most beautiful sound on earth. And the most beautiful sound on earth was telling him _he shouldn't have hurt Momo so much._ Honestly? The way it was said was irritating, since he had never even _intented_ to hurt Momo but...

In the end, all he could do was smiling - motherly Ban was smiling, too. But the most important was, his partner, his boyfriend, the man he loved and needed the most on this planet was brightly smiling again, like the sun he had always been to Yuki. It felt like a huge weight had been relieve from him, and he hugged Momo again.

"Anyway, Yuki, Momo, you have a concert starting soon," Ban gently said, smiling, before leaving.

"Wait, Ban!"

He didn't want to let him escape like that.

"Don't you stay to watch the concert?"

The black haired man had a sigh - an amused one, Yuki noted - and showed him a ticket. _He had bought a concert ticket for that night, even though they could have invited him._

"Just do your best," he told them. "Idolish7, TRIGGER," he added, "I'm couting on you not to disappoint me. My favorite band needs the best of opening acts."

As the mentionned units were responding in a positive way, Yuki watched him go away. His heart still beating a samba.

"...Momo", he only managed to say.

"Yeah?"

He gulped, breathed in, and continued:

"Ban himself asked us to do our best."

He felt a nod against his shoulder.

"He did. We can't disappoint him, right?"

Smiling to his lover, Yuki reaffirmed the sentence:

"We can't."

* * *

On the day Yuki realized he was still in love with Ban, the air was freshening, the wind was blowing, and brown leaves were falling off trees. He was walking in the street, a scarf protecting his neck, his hair hidden under a hat, his eyes - hurt by the flashes of the hundreds of cameras that took his picture weekly - protected by black glasses. He was simply taking a walk, in a distant ward, smoking a cigarette with a coffee shop drink in the other hand. Momo was having an interview in the area, and while he was waiting for his boyfriend to be free, he had decided to take some time for himself.

So, after buying a coffee, he had sent a few mails to Ban. He had been doing so for the two months after they had reunited, but the dark-haired one kept ignoring his messages - worse, he always answered Momos' in a cute way, while himself got ignored, and they had only met twice since that day - once for Idolish7's birthday, once for Ban's birthday. And it hurt, of course. Every time he saw the word "read" next to his own messages but got no answer, it hurt a little more.

Sometime, he tried telling himself his former bandmate was busy - and Ban _was_ busy - but... Busy enough to answer Momo and not him? Sitting on a bench, he stared at his phone's screen, at the last message he had sent and the mention "read" just next to it. Drinking his coffee, he started typing a new message. "Sorry for bothering you", he wrote, "I'll stop. This is not what I" - he couldn't finish his sentence that the phone rang. Momo, huh... Fondly smiling, he picked up the call.

"Yuki~!" the voice cheerfully said.

"Momo," he answered, his tone sweeter than he had wished for.

"Aaaaw, if you talk to me like that I'm gonna melt before you can even reach the studio. Care to come get me?"

Chuckling, the silver-haired one finished drinking his coffee before answering:

"I'll think about it," he hummed, and threw the cup in the trash.

"Yuki!" Momo sounded like he was jokingly complaining.

Just so he could bother him a little more, Yuki hang up, walking towards the studio. His pace was fast enough, since he didn't want Momo to wait for too long. On his way, he received at least five messages, and apparently, his lover was writing the sixth one when he arrived in front of him, visibly not paying any attention to his surrounding, particularly with that expression on his face. _He's too cute for my heart,_ Yuki thought, the said heart skipping a beat - even after all those years, he found Momo irresistible.

"Momo", he whispered, near the younger one's ear.

The dark-haired idol jumped at the sound, his cheeks as red as the leaves he had seen earlier.

"Darling~! You came! Not knowing if you would or not was breaking my heart!" he acted, playing with Yuki's scarf.

"I would never dare breaking your heart."

He bit his lip, taking on himself not to kiss his partner right there, and leaded him to the car. Even though he wasn't the one working that day, he was exhausted, and that probably was visible on his face, because Momo offered to be the one driving. He refused, though: his partner had worked enough while he was resting. He'd just have to be double careful.

That night, even though Momo usually went for a walk while Yuki stayed home,  both of them decided to just stay in bed, hand in hand, staring at the ceiling. That wasn't a lot of contact, but it was enough to make Yuki happy. Every night, Momo snuggled in his arms, anyway, and Yuki wouldn't let him go. But that night, Yuki couldn't take it anymore. Taking a long breath, he opened his mouth, ready to talk; only to be cut by Momo's fast talking.

"Yuki, can I confess something?"

It took him around three whole seconds to find his breath, but he answered:

"Yes? What is it?"

His lover seemed nervous, and, to be honest, he hoped the confession wasn't forced, because that would only cause even more anxiety to Momo, and said Momo didn't deserve to go through more of it, not after the months of shaking and crying whenever he could be alone that he had just suffered. So, to try and help him keep calm, Yuki gently caressed his hand, waiting for any answer.

"You know, years ago, some time after I started coming to your concerts..." his hand was being squeezed. Not very strongly, but still. "I... Uh... Ban and I were... Going out together."

Oh... Right, none of them had ever known he was aware of that fact. So, after biting his lips for a second, Yuki told him:

"Ah... Yes, I know. At the time... I had fallen in love with Ban. And actually, one day, I was going to confess, and, how should I put it."

He didn't really know if it would reassure his boyfriend or anything, but it was more than time for him to say it, right?

"Well. I kind of saw the two of you, being a lot more than just _friendly_ with each other. ...By accident, though. But. Yeah. That's what happened."

Silence in the room. From the corner of his eyes, the silver-haired man saw his boyfriend blush. Yeah... That probably was embarrassing.

"Did you ever confess to him?"

The question was surprising, but actually, logic. It could have just been out of curiosity, or maybe, Momo was just worried for him. Or he could think that was the reason Ban left, huh...

"No. I never did. I had no reason to do it."

He heard a sigh, and Momo's free hand hit his head.

"Idiot. You kept that for yourself for all those years... That must have not helped the ball of anxiety you are."

The younger's voice had been soft and loving, but being called a ball of anwiety by someone who also was one felt like a joke.

"Says who?"

Momo chuckled, and place a kiss on his temple.

"I know, I know. Anyway. I have another confession to make."

Turning on his side, to be able to look into his boyfriend's eyes though he was extra nervous about that point. It would probably help a little.

"Tell me.

\- Okay..." The dark-haired singer breathed in, out, in, and out again. "I love you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. But... Lately, I came to realize that," his breathing was more nervous, "ahaha, I can't believe I'm telling you that. It came to my mind that," he gulped, "I... Still love him too?"

Momo closed his eyes tightly, retracting himself, as if he feared what was going on. And to be honest, Yuki didn't know how to react. Because he couldn't be angry at Momo being in love with Ban, for various reasons including that Ban was his ex, and also that he saw all the reasons why someone would fall in love with their friend.

"Ah... You too..."

Suddenly jumping, his lover opened his eyes, and lock his gaze into Yuki's.

"What do you mean, <<you too>>?"

He sighed. It wasn't that complicated, was it...?

"I still love him too," he confessed, and just by Momo's expression, he knew his heart was racing. "I love you too, Momo. I really, really love you. I can prove it anytime. But... You know exactly what it is, don't you."

The answer was a silent nod, and Yuki didn't know what to say anymore. They had a problem, and they needed to find a solution. Quick. But for now, he just took Momo in an embrace. For some reason, he needed contact, he really needed _his_ contact. And it seemed to be reciprocal, because his boyfriend snuggled against him more vigorously than the usual.

"We have a problem, don't we?"

Even though he'd rather have forgotten about it, it wasn't the right solution, and they needed to talk.

"We do.

\- What do you think we should do?"

He had no idea, and that was the problem. What should they do? Keep it for them and feel ill-at-ease in his presence, when they'd talk about their relationship, or just between the two of them? Tell him, have both their heart broken but console each other? Worse, tell him, have one heart broken and feel bad when the other would spend time with Ban? Or just...

"I think we need to tell him," he finally blurted out. "Because if we don't, our relationship might face a dead-end. And I want you to know that, whatever happens next, I love you, and I want to stay with you."

He felt a smile against his skin, and a nod. Even though they both were a little at loss, at least they could try and go on.

"You're right. I want to stay with you, too. Damn, I'm like the living dream of fangirls, living an utmost romantic relationship with the superstar I admire. But even if it wasn't about that, I just. Feel happiest when I'm with you. Let's tell him, we'll manage in accord to his reaction?"

Closing his eyes, ready to give up to tiredness, Yuki answered.

"Mmh, that seems to be the best thing to do."

* * *

On the day the both of them confessed, it litterally snowed leaves. A strong wind was making all of them fall, and Yuki was actually happy to be able to see it from the inside of a cafe. Even though Ban had told them to order already because he would be late, since work had taken more time than expected. Yet, he couldn't concentrate on the menu, too nervous about what was going to happen. He was looking at his phone every six seconds, and peaked nervously through the window, until he felt the warmth of a hand on his.

"Yuki, you're shaking," Momo soflty remarked, and Yuki turned towards him, biting his lips. "I'm nervous, too, but you're gonna turn crazy before he even arrives."

He wasn't wrong, and the singer tried to stop himself from doing so - in vain, until his lover's hands cupped his face and made him look into his eyes.

"Yuki. Focus. You want a cappuccino. With extra whipped cream and double chocolate."

He blinked. Oh, right. He was happy Momo knew what he always ordered, because himself was unable to remember what it was supposed to be in the first place. He quickly glanced around him, and pecked his boyfriend's lips, which granted him a blush and a:

"Yuki, we're in a public place!"

He chuckled, ruffling Momo's hair, and saw a familiar figure in the corner of his eyes. He closed the menu, and looked at Ban. The newly arrived manager seemed to be all smile, and sat right next to Momo, saluting him.

"Hey, I'm there, too~!"

Ban turned towards him, and with a completely different expression, replied:

"Ah, yeah, hello Yuki."

He couldn't help but feel despaired. Honestly? Momo had more chances than him about what they were going to talk about. He sighed, and looked away. Why had he come, already?

"Ban, you could be a little nicer to him~," Momo complained for him.

"Ah, but he has you to take care of him, doesn't he?"

Irritated, Yuki turned towards Ban. What was he supposed to confess, already? He wasn't really sure he would do it, in the end.

"Listen, Ban, we told you we had something important to tell you, today, but if it's to ignore me and only talk to Momo, I'm leaving the two of you together. See you later."

On this words, he got up, and started leaving the place. He needed a cigarette, or three, not a coffee... He was almost out of the coffee when a shand strongly stopped him.

"...I'm sorry. This is not what I want... Please, Yuki. Stay."

Clenching his fists, Yuki found himself shaking. He felt sorry for Momo, who had tried to prevent him from being in that state, and almost repeled the hand holding his wrist.

"Then why are you acting like this, if this is not what you want?"

The grip on his wrist loosened, and he felt Ban's hand shaking.

"Because I'm terrified, Yuki."

Terrified? Ban was _terrified_? He was the one who had disappeared during five years, leaving him and Momo without news, he was the one who always talked so coldly to him and he was _terrified?_

"Are you fucking kidding me?

\- No, Yuki. I'm telling the truth and you need to listen to it. I'm not all white and I'm not the strong man you always though I was. We're both humans, and we both have the same right to be terrified."

_Oh... Right. I had forgotten about this point._ He calmed down, and sighed.

"...Fine. I'm staying. But, please-

\- I know. I'll make an effort."

This said, the both of them went back to their places. Momo had already ordered for both of them - Yuki felt blessed to have such a careful partner, both in his everyday life and on stage - and was patiently waiting for them. As soon as Yuki was sat, his boyfriend took his hand, trying to reassure him. He silently thanked him for that, and waited for everyone to be ready.

"Should we really start by that," he wondered, tensing a little bit.

"Yes," Momo replied almost immediately. "We should. I don't know how you see it, but I do not want to keep this in my heart, especially after all that happened. Ban," he started, and that precise second showed him how his lover was stronger than him. "First of all I want you to know I never was angry about our break-up, okay? But... Even though it was five years ago, and no matter how much I tried to forget you or how much I love Yuki - and I love Yuki more than anything in this world - my feelings for you never left. But..."

The glance that followed told him it was time he said what he had kept for himself all those years. He breathe in, out, in again, and smiled at Momo's thumb caressing the back of his hand.

"But all those years, and I'm talking about the last ten ones, I've been in love with you, too. I had been wanting to confess, but it already was too late, and Momo had been luckier than me. And this is how I kept it for myself all this time. I tried to erase those feelings, and I was relieved the day I managed to move on and declare to Momo. But seeing you again... Hah! Though I wanted it to be the deliverance once I'd know you were safe and happy, all of it just came back to my face."

And Yuki felt bad for that. Because Ban's face had turned into a shocked expression. Of course his former partner wouldn't accept it that easily, huh? That his former lover and his former bandmate would both be in love with him. Even after all these years. Especially when he treated Yuki _that_ way since they had been reunited.

And before he understood a thing, Banri burst into tears, hiding his face into his hands. For the first time in forever, Yuki saw him, weak, vulnerable, and for the upteenth time in his life, hated himself. Because he was just _that bad_ at making people happy. He could make millions of fans smile, be happy, get better, fall in love, and keep doing their best. But when it came to the closest people around him, he was a real failure. He clenched his fist, and, getting up (to Momo who seemed ready to ask where he was going), sat next to Banri, and took him in his arms.

He was a shy man, that usually didn't like physical contact, especially in public, making an exception just for dearest Momo, and there he was, hugging his long-lost friend, trying to help him feel a little better, trying to reject the thought that Ban would probably rather have him go away, since he seemed so little enclined to be close to him again.

Oddly enough, the crying one finally snuggled against him, violently shaken by tears and sobs, and Momo eventually joined the hug, to try and calm him down, too. Yuki smiled when Ban automatically placed his arm around the younger's waist, and the three of them stayed like that for a while, until their drinks were cold and the sobs had turned into mere sniffing.

"I'm sorry," Ban managed to apologize. "It's just... I feared it so much, that everything would go back to that state."

The now manager took a sip of his black coffee, and continued:

"To the time I was torn between my feelings, to the time I had made a choice and tried to erase what I was feeling. Why did I have to appear again? Why couldn't I stay hidden and keep running away from the truth? Why did both of you manage to go on and I still am a coward?!"

Another sip.

"Why is that you both are here, telling me about what you feel, staying with me when I'm crying, when I ran away from everything the second I was given the opportunity to do so?!"

Silence fell for a few minutes. Yuki thought about the reasons that brought him to that place, that made him stay there while half an hour ago he was ready to give it all up and run away, too.

"Because everyone has fears. Facing the truth his hard, for everyone. Remember when I spent my whole teenage years crying on a daily basis, almost voiceless because of the trauma, speaking about my father as if he was still alive? Remember how Momo was shaking, a few years ago, after he had found the strength to come on stage and help us fight the guys that were attacking us?

\- That one was your fault, though," Ban managed to remind him.

"Well, yeah, it was. But I spent the longest time saying it was those guy's fault. In the end both of us had been wrong, me for stealing the main vocal's girlfriend, them for punching both of us on stage. All of us did both right and wrong things. All of us have been fleeing our feelings. And yet all three of us came here today."

Sipping almost the entirety of the cold coffee, the dark-haired man finally nodded.

"Understood. I have efforts to make, and things to think about. I've used my company's idols and my supporting you as a fan as an excuse to run away from all this but... I'll do my best to stop this behaviour. Both of you..."

He ruffled their hair, a faint smile on his lips.

"Thank you. I love you."

Momo and Yuki's eyes locked, and the same smile appeared on their lips.

"Oh, you love us?" Momo started.

"To what point?" Yuki continued, very amused by the situation.

The question seemed to break Ban for a few seconds, before he started functionning again. Or was it really "fuctionning"?

"Aaah, fuck!" he shouted. "World! I am in love with both those men! And it feels like my heart's going to explode knowing they both love me back!"

The sudden declaration made both of the interested men blush, and before any of them could tell him to shout a little less loud, he added:

"I really hope there's enough space for three in that bed of yours."

Posing as if he was deeply thinking about it, Yuki replied:

"Mmh... I wonder if we have some space for a third person... I mean, our bed's only a queen sized one, it barely is enough for the two of us, after all..."

To what Momo agreed with a nod:

"We probably should invest in a king sized one, shouldn't we?

\- Or an even larger one...

\- Are you saying I'm _that_ fat?

\- Thinking about it, didn't you pack on a few pounds, these last five years?

\- _Yuki!"_

He laughed, relieved by Ban's words, and the knot in his stomach had disappeared. The world seemed to have completely changed in a few minutes, and for a second, Yuki wondered why the men he loved were both crazy, but decided he didn't care. His life had never been very normal in the first place, and that new situation only confirmed that point.

* * *

On the day of their Christmas live, snow was falling so hard Re:vale was worried all of their fans couldn't come to the live house, and almost canceled the concert. But they had received so much support that they had decided to keep it going, and had spent the whole day preparing for it, telling their fans to take care of themselves on the way, on social networks.

It was almost time, but the most important guest hadn't arrived yet. Seriously, why was he late? He was never late.

"He must have had troubles with the snow," Momo reassured, "don't worry. He wouldn't come to my birthday and miss yours. "

He nodded, and decided to concentrate. Checking he was remembering all of his lyrics, he closed his eyes, singing the lines of their latest single, until Okarin entered to tell them there was fifteen minutes left before their coming on stage - still no news of their guest, though.

"Have you seen him?" Momo asked, but the only response he got was a negative one.

He ticked, and followed Yuki on singing the new song, both of them checking they were perfectly accorded.

_Five minutes_.

They didn't have time to wait anymore, and had to go to the backstages. Yuki opened the door, a bit bitter but still decided to go on, but he could make a step that someone threw themself on him.

"I'm so sorry for being late! Happy birthday, Yuki!"

He couldn't help but hug Ban as tightly as he could, before letting the place for Momo - they needed to be the center of attention of ten thousand people, in a few minutes, so their time with Ban before the concert was limited.

"Momo, Yuki... Good luck."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks a lot for reading, and sorry for the lack of updates, as I said life has been hard since the end of August.


End file.
